School for Super Heros
by Demon of the sunrise
Summary: Meet Kenji Haruno with his twin Sakura can they face the powers of some students and whos the girl with blond hair and blue eyes staring at Kenji. Sasusaku Naruhina InoSai TenNeji TemaShika and ocxoc. No flames Please
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Sasusaku ocXoc

ME: HI this srory introduces Sakura's Brother Kenji and Naruto's sister Keana and this story is set in modern day (2009)

Please enjoy and Kenji say the disclamer

KENJI: fine Demon-chan doesn't own Naruto or any characters except Me and Keana

Saku: Kenji

Kenji: Yes

Saku: Be more cherrful

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Hero's

Kenji

"Sakura!" I yelled "Time to get Up"

"Whatever" She replied

Hi, my name is Kenji Haruno I live with my twin sister sakura. sakura and I go to a school for kids with special powers because Sakura and I are dragons.

Sakuraand I became dragons because our dad was a dragon and mom was a human so that's pretty much how we became dragons with human forms and Dad had this uniqe power to have a human form.

Sakura is a pink-hair girl with green eyes but when she turns dragon her eyes become red and her hair gets black streaks in it her type is Dark

Me? my hair color is white and I have Lemon color eyes, my eyes become a lighter shade when I turn dragon and my hair gets red streaks my type is Light any way today is our first day of school please enjoy.

"Kenji, I need my candy" Sakura said

"Why" I replied

"Because I sense we are going to meet a lot of people" she said

"Why do you need candy?" I said

"It keeps me calm" She said

"whatever" I replied

Me and Sakuragot to school we already got our schuduels so no need to go to the office

"Kenji do you know where first hour is?" asked sakura

uh oh

"Um, No" I said

BAM

"Baka" she said


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Hello World!

Kenji: Shut up

Sakura: Demon-chan does not own Naruto ^^

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Keana

Sakura and I walked through the halls of Konoha Academy for hours acually two minutes still...

"Hey are you lost?" a voice asked, Me and Saku turned around to see a girl with blond hair in two pitails and blue eyes with a touch or silver

"Um, yeah we are lost" said Saku, "do you know where Kakashi's room is?"

"Yeah" She said, "come on, we have the same class and my name is Keana Uzimaki"

"Hi, my name is Kenji Haruno" I was saying, "and this is my sister Sakura"

"Hello" said Sakura

**Kakashi's Room**

"Hi guys" said Keana to a group of students' "this is..."

"Sorry I'm late" said a man with silver hair, "An old Lady.."

"LIER" yelled the class the loudest was a blond hair boy with tattoos on his cheaks

"Whatever" he said, "anyway we have two new students please come up here"

Sakura and I went up to the front and I went first

"Hi, My name is Kenji Haruno, I'm 15, I like Sports and dislike fangirls, perverts (eyeing the teacher with a orange book), and people who are in love with them self" I said

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm also 15, I like Chocolete, sports, and beating up people. My dislikes are well Fanboys, peverts (also eyeing the teach.), and people who pick on my brother"

"What are your powers" said Kakashi, Me and Sakura frozed, I gave her a look saying I will say

"Well, Me and Sakura are ,um well, we are dragons" I said slowly, kakashi looked at us, but befor he could say anything

"You can't be you look human" shouted a boy, I could feel Sakura getting angry

"Oh yeah!" she was saying, "We can prove it"

*sigh* (Kenji) then we turned Dragon

Shock went everywhere

"Okay, what are your powers?" Kakashi said

"I can control sunlight, can read minds, Heal, run really fast, and well fly" I said

"And I control shadow, can read minds, Heal, run fast, fly, and super strong" said Sakura

"Ok go sit down" said Kakashi

Me and Sakura went back to being humans and sat down near Keana she was smiling at us

"Free period" said Kakashi

"So guys" said Keana to me and Sakura, 'These are my friends and brother; Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Kiba, Shino, and Choji" She said

I looked at the faces in front of us I also read their minds they said...

* * *

**Cliffie! yeah**

**Hoped u liked It ^^**

**Reveiw Please**


	3. Chapter 3

Demon of the sunrise presents """"!!!!!!!!!School For Super Heros!!!!!!!!"""

**Authors notes**

_Thoughts_

speaking

I don't own Naruto sadly

* * *

Kenji:

(In order from chapter 2!)

The first mind I read said_, Cool power, ramen, hey that kid has ramen RAMEN!! _that's when he ran off and that's when I noticed that he looked like keana. weird.

Next mind I read said_, They seem nice maybe we all can be friends_. She has violet eyes and midnight colored hair

Next mind: _Hn Hn Hn cool powers Hn Hn Hn._ I sweatdropped. He has black hair in the style of a chickens butt and eyes to go with his hair

Next mind: _he's cute and she's pretty and shikamaru sleeping again. _she has blond hair and baby blue eyes

Next mind: _Ino is pretty and I wish there were clouds inside, Troublesome. _He has brown hair in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple and I don't know his eye color because he was sleeping

Next mind: _Tenten is pretty today and those guys have a cool power Hn._ I sweatdropped at that one too and he has brown hair in a low ponytail and eyes like that girl named Hinata or something

Next mind:_ I wonder if they like sharp weapons. _she has brown hair in two buns and brown eyes

I skiped the other minds: one called my sister ugly, one was thinking about dogfood, another was thinking about bugs and the last one was to busy eating also Sakura was beating up that one guy who called her ugly

"So how do you like konoha's Super school" asked the girl named Hinata **(She doesn't stutter (: )**

"It's okay so far hey where is the gym" I asked because next hr. we have gym

"We will show you we have next hour with you" said Keana

"Thanks" I said that's when the bell rang

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

"Onward" yelled Naruto seariously he looks like keana and why is keana looking at me?

* * *

Gym

"OKAY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS WE WILL RUN 120 YOUTHFULL LAPS!!!!" yelled the teacher named Gai

"Uggggggggggggg" went the students except me, sakura and some kid who looked like Gai, this is going to be a long hour

* * *

**Reveiw please**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

me: Hi, Welcome to chapter 4

Kenji: Whatever

Sakura: Yeah!

ME: How can he be your brother?

Sakura: No clue

Keana: Demon-chan doesn't own Naruto

Me: Oh yeah, now u can call me Demon Ruler MUAH HA HA HA KIDDING (u can if u want^^)

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone started to run, me and sakura and that kid were running faster than the others even the other kids with speed as their power were slower than us. Sad.

"VERY YOUTHFUL MR. AND MISS. HARUNO AND LEE!" yelled Mr. Gai, that's when I notice "Lee" was flirting with my sister

"OH Youthful Sakura will you go out with me?" asked Lee

"No, she will not" I said growling

"Dear brother I can make my own decisions" She said "And sorry I won't go out with you even if the world depended on it"

"Wahhhh" cried Lee, "Gai-sensei I'm unyouthul"

That's when they hugged and a sunset came out weird

"Hey, Kenji can the gang and I go to your house?" asked Keana

"It's fine with me, Sakura?" I asked, she nodded

"Okay let me tell the others" she said and left

that's when the bell rang

* * *

After School (TIME SKIP)

Sakura and I waited for Keana and the rest as soon as they came we left

"So you guys live close to the school?" asked Hinata

"Yep" Sakura replied

that's when we got to the house

"That's not a house that's a castle!" exclaimed Naruto everyone else had this look O.o

"so come on let's go inside" said Sakura

Everyone was inside that's when it started to rain

"Weird the news never said it was going to rain" I said

"Yeah weird" said Sakura who looked quilty

"Sakura, did you do this?" I asked

"For the love of chocolete NO!" she yelled

"Okay then" I said

that's when the power went out

* * *

**R&R** **please**

**also sorry the chapter was short :(**


	5. Chapter 5

ME: Welcome to chapter 5

Sakura: finally

Kenji: yeah

Keana: Demon does not own any Naruto characters or show the only characters she owns are kenji and I

ME: lets begin

* * *

Chapter 5

The girls screamed except sakura the boys were shocked, but didn't screamed

"Sakura" kenji said slowly

"It wasn't me" she said, "I'll get candles"

"so what shall we do" asked Kenji

everyone got over there shock and Ino said "Truth and Dare"

"Ok" said everyone

"I'll go first" said Ino "Keana truth or dare?"

"Um, dare?' she said more of a question than an answer

"I dare you to..." she was saying until sakura wisperd in her ear "to kiss Kenji... on the lips for 5 minutes!"

Kenji fell over naruto had a look that looked like he would kill Kenji

Keana walked over to Kenji and kissed him on the lips for five minutes then walked back to her seat after she was in her seat Sakura checked to see if Kenji was ok

"guys kenji's not breathing" she said calmly

after several minutes to get Kenji to breath sakura just poured a bucket of water over his head and he started to breath

"May we continue now" asked Sakura Kenji only nodded his head

"Sakura truth or Dare" asked keana

"dare" she said

"I dare you to a nail!" she said everyone ggave her the look

"ok said sakura as she went to get a nail from the garage"

"And Ino truth or dare"

"I pick.."

* * *

**R & R**

**What will ino pick? stay tuned**


End file.
